


A Favor

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [140]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Steve asks Bucky for a favor. It turns out to be more difficult for Bucky than he thought.





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: "Stucky, fake marriage? Dats my jam 

“Buck, just for a weekend, okay? I just, I can’t take all the flirting and groping.”

Bucky stares at Steve. “But why married? And why do I have to go? Can’t you just claim you have a boyfriend or girlfriend or you’re betrothed and be done with it?”

Steve sighs. “First of all, they don’t say betrothed anymore. Second, if you are there as my husband then there’s no way anyone will approach me because you’re intimidating and protective. If you’re not there, they’ll still try.”

He really shouldn’t do this, but it’s Steve and really, when can he ever say no to him or not go with his stupid ideas.

“Fine, but I get the window seat.”

Steve grins. “Anything you want, honey.” Bucky rolls his eyes, but he finds that he kind of likes the endearment.

~

He can’t do this anymore. He just can’t. This weekend Steve has been laying it on thick and it feels too real, and he just can’t handle faking it. He knew he had it bad for Steve, hell he had it for him back in the fucking ‘40s, and time and ice and brainwashing still hasn’t changed that.

If Steve looks at him like that or, fuck, kisses him like that again, he’s going to lose it.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Bucky says when they’re alone in their room.

“There’s only one more day, Buck. And then we can go back to normal, like it was before. I promise. Just…”

“I don’t want it go back to how it was!” Bucky shouts, and then groans and buries his head in hands because he did not mean to say that.

“What… what do you mean?” Steve asks, hesitantly.

Guess now’s the time to confess, several decades later…

“I’m tired of faking this. Us. I don’t… God, I’ve been in love with you for years Steve, and if… I don’t think I can go back to us just being friends now. Not after this weekend. And if you do… that’s fine, but I’m going to need… some space for a while.”

He looks up to see Steve suddenly very close to him, a small smile on his face. “I don’t want to fake it either. I love you, too.”

He’s not sure who moves first, but then they’re kissing and it’s perfect because it’s real.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
